


Meal

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, M/M, Power Bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: C.G. enjoys a nice tasty meal in the morning,





	Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this other than it was fun to write on my tumblr sinfultrails atthe time and I hope it’s funny to you guys too. Any questions drop me an ask or IM!
> 
> This was a Throk Thursday request from lotors-saltwife ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Throk sighed as he set back a bit with a soft sigh. He lightly shifted a bit, a soft moan escaping him as he relaxes in the morning light pouring through the window.

“Hmmmm….what a nice morning….” he took a bite of his muffin, humming quietly.

He reached down and gently played with C.G.’s ponytail with a soft purr before gasping quietly when his mate moaned in response against his folds. Throk licked his lips of the crumbs on his lips and shivered softly. 

“Come on now….you can do better than that can’t you honey?” He purred doesn’t at him twisting the soft hair in his fingers.

He took another bite of muffin before making a soft mewl when C.G. growled and started suckling on his on his clit lightly. When those claws started to move up…

“Ah ah ah!” Throk frowned and pushed his hips down into the other’s mouth, “No. No touching.”

He smirked, showing his sharp teeth when he hears a whine from the other. He hummed and took another bite of his muffin.

Honestly, C.G, hadn’t expected to be waking up today to Throk’s slit and phallus in his face. He wasn’t complaining though, oh stars no why would he complain about such a nice treat~?

He moved his head, licking harder at the pretty folds, and growling softly as he suckled on them. He shivered and groaned deeply as he felt his mate’s slick staining his mouth and down his chin.

One stars he just wanted to grab those hips and really go to town on him

“Hey,” There’s a very harsh tug on his ponytail and he looked up blinking up at Throk with big yellow eyes, “You keep your hands by your sides understood? Or you don’t get a treat.” 

He hissed at the flick to his forehead before he whimpered needily at him. He can’t help it….

Throk shivered as he slowly started to grind his hips down over C.G.’s face moaning softly and shivering. He could feel goosebumps forming through him as that wonderful tongue laps at him, trying to keep in time with his moving hips.

He grunted at the musk of Throk’s thighs as he slowly moved his hips down harder over his face. A moan escaped the slim commander as he shakily places his muffin down on the night stand and focused on his mate.

“Such a good boy…” He crooned softly, sliding his fingers over the soft hair, “You always were a good listener for me weren’t you? My best supporter….”

He closed his eyes and shivered as that wonderful tongue lapped over the rim of his opening. He arched a bit with a gasp, tilting his head back with a blush on his face. 

“Yes…oh stars yes..,.mmmm….right there…yes right there….ooooh…..oh stars I love that mouth of yours…how it kisses me….pleases me….so so well…..unh….” he pushed his hips back down a bit harder at the tongue that buries itself deep inside him, “Ooooh…..ooooh stars….your tongue is amazing C.G….!”

He looked up with a slightly glazed eyes, his ears flickering at the praise and words.

_If you let me use my hands I could really start showing you a good time…._

“Mmmmmm…..!” Throk gasped and shuddered slightly as he rode his mate’s face a bit harder, biting his bottom lip. He gripped at the sheets of the bed with his ears lowered and teeth grit, “Nnnngh….!”

With the way his thighs were trembling and how his slit twitched, C.G. braved himself—

He gasped when Throk suddenly pulled off of his face. 

“H-huh….?”

Throk raised a brow down at him, before he lightly traced along his face and lightly smeared the slick already there a bit. His expression was unreadable as he hummed a bit.

“I don’t think I want to cum quite yet,” his smirk was slightly sinister “At least not on your tongue…”

C.G. made a choked gasp as Throk moved his hand down his body and groped at his cock. He gasped and shivered, moaning quietly.

“Mmmm…..!”

“Yes….yes this will do just nicely…but first let me ask…” He used his other hand to lightly rub over his slit himself, smirking.

“Did you enjoy your meal?”


End file.
